TEARLESS
by Jinny-chan
Summary: Future M! Ritsuka has to balance being a teenager, having feelings for Soubi and Seimei, and some one claiming to be his Fighter has arrived! What's a boy to do?
1. THOUGHTLESS

AN: Once again, I don't own this series, except the characters I make up (designed by ExtremeToast, whom I -heart- so much!). Setting is future, last year lower-secondary school (or 9th grade. Ritsuka is 14!) I'm following the Japanese school system to the best of my ability!

Ritsuka sat quietly in the back of his new classroom, trying to adjust to his new setting at the high school. After graduating grade school, he managed to get himself into rather academically acclaimed schools along with Yayoi. At least he had one friend with him, he vaguely remembered the bubbly pink haired girl they had to part ways with. The morning's announcements droned on, despite the noise his homeroom class made in total disregard to anyone that actually needed to hear them. He could care less; even though he was in his last year before attending high school, he had no interest in joining clubs.

Besides, he didn't have the time for anything. Between his mother and newfound lack of sleep, it was a miracle he was still standing! Rather, he was sitting, but that wasn't the point. His tail and ears twitched in annoyance as he thought over the past few days. His mother had been, well, his mother; and Soubi had been acting very strangely…

Plus he'd began having some very peculiar dreams. The kind you woke up panting and screaming from, but did _not_ run to your parents to hide from the demons. In fact he'd been trying desperately to hide the nightly affairs from the household demon. Really, since when was he so attached to Seimei _and_ Soubi? Deep down a part of him cried out loudly, clinging desperately to the both of them with all the might he had. He _needed_ the love, wanted to feel safe; and he didn't know how to make his desires known, even to himself entirely. It wasn't as though he feared his beloved brother taking Soubi anymore; nor did he doubt his Fighter's love…he was afraid of choosing.

Ritsuka was startled out of his rather inappropriate thoughts when the homeroom door opened softly and a boy, older than him by at least two years, entered. He obviously didn't belong to this school, most likely the high school, so what was he doing here? He tensed as the increasingly familiar feeling settled within him, and he knew instantly that the other was a Fighter. Naturally he expected to be called out of the class, and was slowly starting to understand why he had arrived. If he wanted a fight, he was too early!

Making sure his cell was securely pocketed as he stood, he quietly followed the boy outside as he thanked the teacher. The boy closed the door securely behind him and motioned that he followed, which Ritsuka did obediently. He wanted to get to the bottom of this! He finally noticed that they were in fact not stopping after they turned down the third hall, but he calmed himself after remembering that he still has his phone with him. Just so long as Soubi picked up…

The blast of semi-cool air quickly brought him back to the present, and he forced himself to think fast. First he had to find out what this Fighter wanted, and why he came after him. Then he needed to get Soubi…

"Loveless," the voice was soft and sweet, as though honey dipped, and it compelled Ritsuka to listen to what the boy was saying. "I've found you…finally…" There was no usual telltale sound of intimidation, what he was used to hearing with those wishing to battle, and he looked up to look at the fighter for what seemed to be the first time. His long hair was a dark dried blood color, tipped in black, and was extremely healthy. The ears and tail he sported resembled that of a fox, but they still retained a cat-like quality to them and both matched his hair. What finally caused his breath to catch were the beautiful golden honey eyes resting so perfectly in that femine face.

"Who are you?" He finally found his voice, and did his best to sound guarded and annoyed. It didn't help that Soubi was never bothered by him when he got this way, he always said how much cuter it made him. This was not the time for that!

"Why, your true Fighter, Michihiko." The elder boy smiled, letting the new knowledge sink in. He watched in mild amusement as Ritsuka gaped at him, and he took advantage of the lack of guard as he admired the boy's features. Stepping up closer so their noses almost touched, "Call out Soubi if you want…I won't stop you," now he was smirking. He certainly felt sure of himself!

Flushing, Ritsuka glared at the infuriating pretty boy. Without wasting a moment, he brought out his cell, quickly punching in the keys that would bring up Soubi's number automatically. After a few seconds, he all but held his breath while mentally praying that he'd pick up, he was answered with a worried Soubi.

"Ritsuka-kun? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Soubi! I'm at school…there's a Fighter here," he could feel his assigned guardian tense up, and immediately tell him he was coming. Mentally, he was sighing in relief. Without Soubi, he wasn't sure how he could handle this…

Soubi watched the new teen carefully, watching him for any moves that would jeopardize their safety. Of course he'd never really do anything too bad without asking for Ritsuka's permission first, if he thought he had to he'd fight! "…So you have proof of what you're saying?" He glared harshly at the now beaming boy.

"As a matter of fact, I do! Ritsuka, lift your shirt!" He wasted no time in unbuttoning his own uniform, showing off his upper body. On his stomach was etched the word LOVELESS in a scribbled font, and it matched the one on Ritsuka's now exposed skin. Satisfied with proving himself, he to cross over to Ritsuka, only to be stopped by Soubi. The stronger man held him back, glaring down at him as though he had just threatened Ritsuka's very life!

"Ritsuka, I'll see you again…" he let his gaze meet Soubi's, not at all intimidated by the attimidately strong foe. He had his found his Sacrafice, and it was meant to be for them to meet. Fate had decided they come together, and he wouldn't be intimidated away! Swatting off the appenge Soubi used to clasp him in place, he turned and walked off while letting Ritsuka ponder the day's events. He could feel something coming, and knew they would be together very soon. He'd be there for Ritsuka when he needed it.

AN: Whoo! Done! I hadn't intended for him to come in so soon, but that goes to show my fics have a mind of their own! Expect lemons in the near future!


	2. DREAMLESS

AN: Finally! Sorry, I battled three boughts of writer's block while trying to write this! Enjoy!

"Fate… Destiny…" Sighing to him self the black haired teen rolled slightly on the warm bed. The covers he let bunch around his feet, not caring to properly make the bed again while he rested his weary body. There was so much going on, and so much more to think about. Fate…it felt like somebody was having fun toying with his life, pulling and snapping strings as they decided fit. The word left a bitter taste in his mouth, and he came to the conclusion that he wasn't fond of this makeshift "destiny".

Truth be told, he was actually coming to terms with this hectic life he called his own. Things started looking better between him and Soubi, and over the years secrets were so much fewer. He even managed to uncover the truth about Seimei, with Soubi's help of course. But now this…

Just who did he think he was! Showing up, how many years after he needed someone? _Now_ someone that he should be calling his own comes to stake a claim? Why… Why did it take so long? He didn't need _him_ now; Soubi was what he needed…even if he couldn't claim him entirely. But that wasn't what he wanted, when it came down to it _Soubi_ was his fighter, _they_ were LOVELESS.

Allowing his eyes to rest, he tried to force his thoughts to wander. This wasn't good, what he needed was rest. Doing his best to relax, he concentrated on the warm breeze filtered threw his sheer curtains. His windows were wide open, as though waiting…

………………………../

Ritsuka breathing was soft and even, the moon filtering in between his blinds. His lithe form was curled slightly; tucked up and close to his own warmth, tail flicking gently against the blanket tossed around his feet. The dark brows were furrowed together as though he were concentrating deeply, but he never once stirred. Michihiko smiled as he watched the sight painted before him.

Quietly stepping up, he sat down gently to be close to the resting figure. _His_ other half, the only one for him. It was only natural that Ritsuka remained peacefully oblivious, calmly resting in the protection of the one who truly belonged with him. The hand that brushed the soft locks away from those beautiful, yet closed, eyes was never noticed it seemed.

"Ritsuka," that voice again, so sweet it caused shivers to run through Ritsuka's body, "I'm afraid it's time to wake now."

Obediently, violet orbs slowly peaked up at the form caressing his face in the shadowed room as he sat up. "…S-Soubi?" The voice was so confused, and slightly shocked all at once. Though not once did he try to break the contact between them.

"I'm afraid not," Ritsuka gasped, realization dawning on him. There was only one other person it could be! "But you can relax, I only needed to be with you…"

"Like I'd believe that!" His body was tense, his cat like hiss threatening to escape while he angrily fought off the hand and glared.

"Please, you must believe me! I wouldn't lie to you! Not like…_him_," the honey-sweet voice dropped, sounding more dangerous while he implied Soubi's name.

"What makes you think I should trust you!" He still wasn't willing to go along with anything, especially now that he and Soubi… Well they had started doing so good!

"We're LOVELESS," he sounded so sure, as if there was nothing else to the matter. "I know what you've been through and I'm so sorry I was too weak to come for you. But, I'm here now, and will fight for you!" He sounded so passionate; the very idea that someone was able to believe so strongly was enough to lure Ritsuka in. He hadn't really changed dramatically since elementary, much to sensei's disappointment.

"So, you're here now…"

Michihiko smirked, that was so like Ritsuka! Ritsuka looked about ready to sulk, he wasn't sure what to do was he? With the same gentle sureness his voice possessed, his let his arms drape about Ritsuka's small shoulders. "Yeah, suppose I am. And I'm not going to let you be alone anymore…"

Ritsuka never responded, his voice seemed lost in the swarm of thought and emotions he suddenly started having. He thought he loved Soubi, but did he just need something after Seimei left him? But wasn't what he and Soubi shared, special? Though he had to admit, he wouldn't be leaving this embrace too soon…so what was he to do?

………………………../

Classes went by, droll as ever, and without interruption this time. Actually, he was somewhat disappointed; he really wouldn't have minded a distraction from his thoughts. Approaching Soubi slowly, almost carefully, he took a while to look at the other man. Of course Soubi didn't much notice, rather he didn't say much about it. Until they made it all the way home, typical.

"Ne, Ritsuka-kun, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, why?" He couldn't stand the way his voice was caked with concern and worry. It just ate at him from the inside out, and it was just too much to bear…

"Because that's the Zero's house…"

He could have died then, but the noise from outside alerted the curious boys of rather interesting visitors. Long story short, Ritsuka landed on the bed sandwiched between Natsuo and Youji, frightening to keep his clothes in place.

"So is it true?" Youji never paid attention to Soubi's dangerously narrowing eyes.

"Is what true?" Ritsuka's curiosity was getting the best of him, and if it was enough to upset those two. Well, he wanted to know!

"That you have a fighter now!" Natsuo's face was dangerously close to his own, and Ritsuka never fought off the flush.

While Soubi was in the process of snapping, ready to rip the other boys off Ritsuka and ravish him there to make it clear just whom the boy was with; the door slammed open. All heads swiveled in its direction, blinking at the beautiful intruder who shrugged off the awkward entrance as though it were expected.

"You mean me?" Michihiko quickly stalked over and moved Youji over so he was sitting beside Ritsuka. "Then yes, it's true… Right Ritsu-kun?"

The Zero's quickly got out of their initial shock, and tried to determine just what to do with this new intruder. "Ah, so Ritsuka is really LOVELESS now…" Niether knew what to say, but it was obvious which they preferred. Even though they owed their lives to Soubi. "Ne, Soubi-kun, guess you really aren't needed!"

Youji never saw the look in Soubi's eyes, the one that screamed danger at you so loud it was all but silent. Ritsuka shuddered, wanting to shrug away and return Michihiko's sudden and tight embrace. Why…now he was suddenly torn between two people, separate emotions. Just who would he have to sacrifice in the end?


	3. Author's Note

I would like to applolgize for keeping my readers waiting this long. My stories are NOT going to be stopped. I WILL update ASAP. Through these few years I've undergone a LOT in my life. I am applying to college, so this is the perfect time to get creative once more (Art Institute!), and I intend to make time to write my updates. I also plan to make an update at LEAST three pages long from now on. Thank you so much for not giving up on me!

P.S. My e-mail is now so if you'd like to send me mail feel free.


	4. Vote!

-1I was just ACCEPTED to the Art Institute! 0　I know this isn't an update, BUT this may mean a celebratory fic in the near future! Replace the () with the actual symbol to e-mail me!

My e-mail adress is now: morris(underscore)s(underscore)m(underscore)(at)yahoo(dot)com

Please e-mail your vote with "My vote" as the topic. In the message including a pairing of your choice. Depending on the most popular I'll write a fic. If it's an interesting pairing, or the votes are close, I may write additional fics!

Remember, e-mail me your vote! And, you can vote for EACH series with ONE pairing per series.

Choices:

Star Ocean 3

LOVELESS

DNAngel

Okage

Okane ga Nai

Peace Maker Kurogane

Hikaru no Go

Gorgeous Carat

Gravitation

Boy Princess

Ai no Kusabi

If there's a series not up here ask me if I'm familiar with it and if I am I'll add that series to the list!

You may vote for two Genres:

Angst

Fluff

Epic (opposite of a one-shot)

One-shot

Horror

Lemon

If there's another genre you'd like it, add it to your vote and I'll take it as a count.

All updates will be placed on my profile.


End file.
